The Suna Chronicle
by silentE
Summary: Shikamaru is being sent to Suna for a three month ambassadorship. How will Ino react to the news?
1. Chapter 1

The young chuunin made his way through the rain and cautiously approached the door. He still didn't know quite what he was going to say but he was running out of time and needed to say something. It had come down to a 'now or maybe never' situation. He rapped lightly on the door and was relieved when the person he wanted to see opened the door.

Ino had been quietly thumbing through a magazine when she was startled by the tapping. Who would be out in weather like this, she thought. Tossing her reading aside, she went to open the door. Before she could even get his name out of her mouth, surprised to see that it was him standing on her porch, Shikamaru had cut her off. "Ino, can you come outside?" She was about to refuse, mention the weather and ask if he wouldn't prefer to come inside where it was warm and dry but the serious manner of his voice alerted her that this might be something he needed to share with her in private. "Just let me get my shoes on."

"You have an umbrella?" He nodded and she shot a quick "Mom, Dad, I'll be right back" behind her shoulder as she darted out the door before they could inquire as to where and why.

Three full minutes had passed with the couple tucked beneath a large black umbrella, trying to stay dry despite the drops which appeared only to be growing stronger. Shikamara had not spoken a word so Ino felt it was up to her to break the silence after she glanced over at him, noticing the undeniable worry line that knitted his brow. "Is there something wrong, Shikamaru? Is there a mission?"

She had definitely hit the nail on the head. What was troubling him was a mission but not one that he needed to tell her to get ready for. After a long sigh he replied, "I guess you could say that's it but it's a bit more complicated than that."

He appeared to not to want to continue so Ino pursued, "Do we have a really dangerous mission this time? ... Akatsuki, again?" she added, although she somehow doubted that what she was asking could be the cause for his bad humor. There was no mission he couldn't have mentioned in front of her parents and even more importantly they only rarely went on missions together anymore. Shikamaru was unofficially on a team composed of Genma, Kotetsu, and Izumo. Team 10 had all but been disbanded after the death of their sensei, Asuma, and the strengths of each had sent them off in different directions. Shikamaru was working in the Tactical Intelligence Division and Ino was working in the Interrogations Department. They would sometimes still meet up for investigations and the odd mission here and there but most of their meetings were just to socialize, often with Chouji, to reminisce and secure the strong bonds they had formed as Genin, lest they should ever forget and neither wanted that.

Another minute of silence passed before Shikamaru came to a halt and Ino realized that they had made a beeline to Shikamaru's house. "Will you come in so we can talk? It will be better than out here in this god-awful rain."

Ino nodded and followed him into the house she knew so well. It had almost become like a second home to her and so she felt no discomfort staying after Shikamaru called out "Mom, Dad, I'm back," more as a means to make sure that they weren't there than to announce his return and discovered that they were alone.

"Looks like they're not here. Sit down and I'll make us some tea."

Ino sat herself at the kotatsu, growing more and more curious as to what kind of mission could merit so much mystery.

Shikamaru returned a few minutes later with two cups of steaming tea. Ino accepted hers gladly and prodded him to begin explaining. "So what's this mystery mission?"

"Well it's not so much a mission as a diplomatic action and it doesn't involve you, just me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It seems that with the growing threats posed by Akatsuki and especially Pein who are looking to destroy all of the hidden shinobi villages in their quest for power, Lady Tsunade and the Kazekage have been working out a more formal ambassadorship to reinforce the friendship between our two villages and bring insight that will help each to grow stronger and better able to face these and other growing threats. I've been chosen as the 'lucky' ambassador."

"That sounds like an excellent opportunity. That doesn't explain why you're so glum."

"It's a three month mission, possibly longer if it's a success."

"Three months!!!" she protested. Now she could see a clear and immediate danger. Her stomach began to tighten into a knot as she saw the image of Shikamaru in the constant presence of Temari for a whole three months. Not that she thought he would know that she would be bothered by the idea. Ino had never openly expressed what she felt for the young man, knowing that love was a taboo subject in their world, even more so when that person was a member of your team, someone who you counted on to protect your very life. Emotions were just more baggage out in the field and she would not be the one to jeopardize what they had spent years on forming even if now she should feel safer about those feelings with Team Ten pretty much out of action.

Temari had already been to Konoha on a few occasions to help organize the now co-sponsored Chuunin exams and the rumor mill had offered hints of a possible love connection between her and Shikamaru. Ino knew that the rumors were false but she also knew that they were pretty good friends, having fought together on a couple of occasions. Temari had even stuck around to make sure everyone was alright after the disastrous failure of the mission to bring back Sasuke, but three months! Who knew what could transpire with him gone for that long? It's not like he had anyone waiting for him back home.

Ino knew immediately why she didn't want him to go but what were his reasons?

Shikamaru searched Ino's face for even the slightest sign of disapproval. He had to know if she'd care. Did it matter to her that he'd have to report his decision to Lady Tsunade tomorrow?

The Hokage had given him a choice, sort of. She didn't necessarily have to send him but he was the one person from Konoha that the people of Suna trusted most and he was best suited to the mission having seen the village on a few occasions and working in the Tactical Intelligence Division. Saying no wasn't really an option. Even if she had suggested there were other options, Shikamaru knew that another candidate would spend the full three months simply trying to convince the Suna officials of his or her legitimacy. Furthermore, refusing a mission was just not something you could do and still be taken seriously as a shinobi. His refusal could be deemed as a snubbing by the Suna authorities and possibly hinder future diplomatic affairs. No, he couldn't refuse on the grounds that he didn't want to be away from the girl he knew he cared about possibly more than anything in the world for three painful months, especially given that he'd never even shared those feelings with said girl.

He was left with no choice but to tell her how he felt this afternoon, to see if there was even a shimmer of hope, before leaving only to return to find her perhaps in the arms of another.

Scrutinizing her face, he perked up slightly at what appeared to be the lines of disapproval.

Ino stared down into her tea hoping it would lend her the courage to tell him just how much she didn't want him to leave but not wishing to scare him with a confession. She took a deep swallow of her own saliva, set down the cup, looked up and was about to start when Shikamaru did likewise. Their crossed words collided and they both gave off a slightly embarrassed grin.

"You go ahead," said Shikamaru.

"No, you first, for once," offered Ino, inwardly pleased by her quick save to avoid being the first to speak.

Shikamaru took a deep breath and in 'an all in one go effort' reached out to place his hand on hers. "You know, the mission's not a problem but I really will miss you."

There. He had set the bait and began to retract his hand when he felt the sharp tug of Ino's hand pulling it back.

"I really don't want you to leave for so long either. I mean, three months, it's just too long," she complained.

"So it bothers you if I take this mission?" he pushed, a gleam returning to his eye.

"Yeah, even though I know it shouldn't. It's not really my place to have an opinion about your missions. It's not like I'm your girlfriend or your mother or anything," she quickly explained, releasing his hand as she realized the nature of the gesture given the context.

He was disappointed that she had released his hand but reassured her, "Well no matter how you place yourself in my life, I for one am happy to know that you'll miss me." His bad mood had almost dissipated. At least their conversation was taking a turn for the positive. "The mission might not be so bad if I know you're back here pining away for me," he said jokingly, although it felt like one of the most truthful things he'd ever said.

She knew she would be and could only muster a slight smirk to acquiesce.

The room fell silent again. Each now knew that the other cared at least a bit more than what their casual friendship had led to believe and that with neither one having made any confessions which might have been too embarrassing. However, neither knew the full extent of the other's feelings so the atmosphere remained shrouded in doubt. At least the seed had been planted. They would just have to ride out the next months on the shred of hope that had just transpired here this afternoon that there might be something more.

Ino's tea was beginning to cool and she knew she should be heading home soon before her parents would begin to question her whereabouts. However she didn't want to end her visit on such a sour note so she opted to make a bit of small talk to clear the air.

Realizing she didn't even know when he'd be leaving, she asked.

"I have to check in with Lady Tsunade tomorrow. There's no set date for when I must set out but I must arrive in Suna on the first of next month. If I make good time, say three days, then I can leave in a week at the latest."

"So what exactly will you have to do in Suna?" she asked, more for the small talk than that she really cared. One week seemed so close.

"Well, the idea is to secure the village as much as possible. It was only after Deidara breached the village's security that they realized just how open they were to attack despite an already elaborate system. Bringing in some new eyes on the situation will help them to locate vulnerable spots which they might not have noticed before. Spots that some of their missing nins won't know about, like Sasori did. Of course I won't have access to all their information. I am still a visitor from another nation but as we are on good terms and need to consolidate our friendship, we are looking to exchange some of our basic knowledge." He looked over, she seemed to still be listening. He knew he was being uncharacteristically talkative in hopes of keeping her there with him for as long as she would willingly stay. He loved having her company, her undivided attention, no matter how briefly.

"Another part of my job," he continued, "will be to help plan survival strategies for the citizens in case of a long term siege. You know that they're primarily nomadic, relying on herds of grazing animals for their sustenance but if the city ends up in a lock down all of those people still have to eat and feed their animals. So we'll be working on an irrigation system that will allow them to grow more plants. You remember when Kankuro was poisoned? Well they realized that they need to boost their greenhouse stocks of medicinal herbs, too. So basically it's one big safety and security project that I'll be working on."

He looked over at her. She was staring, thinking hard into the distance as if something he had said had struck home.

"I'm boring you. I didn't mean to go on and on," he said but she stopped him short.

"So you mean you're going over to be a strategist and a botanist?"

"Well not a botanist but I'm sure I'll be working with a lot of botanists. That's almost half the work right there."

"Botanists like me?" she suggested, her lips curling up for the first time into a genuine smile. A smile that was the clue he finally needed for one and one to add up. It was so obvious and so perfect that it hit him in the chest like a ton of bricks. His heart skipped a beat. Why hadn't he thought of it before? He could be so dull at times. He had been so busy thinking of all the strategists he would have liked to call on to take his place that not once had it occurred to him what a powerful tool someone with a knowledge of plants could be and if anyone knew plants it was Ino.

"My god, Ino. I need you on this mission. If I ask you to go with me, will you come?"

"Is that an invitation?" she chuckled.

He had to admit that hadn't come out the way he wanted it to. Why was he still beating around the bush like she'd say 'no?' She had said how much she would miss him. This would be the perfect chance for them to spend some time together if that's what she really wanted. Time together not spent under the ever curious eyes of their Konoha camarades and family members. Three months on a mission that didn't even pose any threats. They would actually get to relax at the end of each day, not spend the time recuperating chakra, healing wounds, or sitting on pins and needles to stay alert every second of every day for the smallest signs of enemy activity.

"Ok, I'll rephrase that. Ino, will you please join me on this mission?"

"I would love to but don't you have to get Lady Tsunade's permission first?"

"Don't worry about her. I'll have her convinced in no time. I've already thought of two hundred good arguments she can't say 'no' to." (Really, he had.) "Speaking of which, I don't want to run you out of here but I want to catch her in her office now before it's too late. No point in waiting to tell her tomorrow, now that my mind's made up."

Ino had to admit she had never seen him so geared up for as long as she had known him. It made her happy to see him acting on feeling for once. He was always so low key. That was one of the reasons she never could tell what he might have actually thought of her. Seeing this new side of him reassured her that he truly did enjoy her company.

He scooted her out of the door and they hastily made their way back through the day's last drops of rain, not even thinking to take an umbrella this time.

Taking leave of Ino in front of her house he said, "Better start packing. We leave tomorrow." With that he turned to run in the direction of the Hokage's tower.

Tomorrow, Ino thought, standing there in a daze. What happened to leaving in a week?


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru marched proudly back home. He carried the sealed letter he would deliver to Baki like a trophy.

It had not taken much to convince Tsunade. Despite the young man's age, she greatly respected his decisions and never hesitated to call on him to work out a strategy in even the most dire of situations. She could easily see that Ino would be a useful partner for the work required.

At first she had been hesitant about losing another chuunin; the village was already a bit strapped for strong shinobi in case of attack. Then, Ino wasn't really adapted to frontline fighting. Plus, Suna would take the initiative as a true sign of friendship. Konoha lending out two of its best would send a powerful message. Furthermore, there was the whole ambassador aspect of the mission. The work would require attending formal ceremonies and celebrations, socializing and mingling. Whereas Shikamaru would find these affairs troublesome, here Ino would shine brightest. At Shikamaru's insistence, Tsunade had to admit that she could not think of a better 'poster girl' for the village. No one else she knew possessed the kind of enthusiasm and spirit as Ino for marketing Konoha.

After an arsenal of only about three or four of his two-hundred arguments, Tsunade was asking Shizune for the documents to be stamped. She added a short annotation to explain Ino's presence, sealed them and handed them to Shikamaru. Was that a smirk she saw on the edge of his lips?

Once he had left the office, Tsunade turned round in her chair to face the large window that allowed her to examine the city that lay below. She let out a deep sigh as she gently stroked the pig, TonTon, sitting in her lap.

Shizune spoke. "Do you get the feeling Shikamaru wants Ino on this mission for other reasons besides her help?"

Of course Tsunade had noticed. Looking through the window she saw only the image of Dan. She remembered how she used to go out of her way to get assigned to missions with him. How could she blame Shikamaru for wanting the same? She broke into a smile and turned to her assistant. "Yes, Shizune, our young chuunin have really grown up."

XXXXX

Sakura took a double take as she read the morning ledger. Surely there was a mistake. Shikamaru wasn't supposed to be leaving this early, but that wasn't the mistake that caught her eye.

"Tsunade-sama, I think you wrote Ino's name on here by accident," she said, offering the journal of the day's official exits and arrivals back to the Hokage to correct. "You were probably getting ready to write the names of Team Ten."

"No, that's correct," she replied, making a shooing gesture with her hands. "You can go ahead and deliver the ledger to the guards."

"This is for Shikamaru's three month visit to Suna, right?"

"Yes."

"But when did Ino… ," Tsunade cut her off.

"Everything 's correct, Sakura. Now hurry off. Kotetsu and Izumo are waiting. The gates will be opening soon."

Tsk, thought Sakura, the sound nearly making its way out of her throat. When was Ino added to the mission and more importantly why hadn't she been informed? She was Ino's best friend. Yeah, they were rivals too but that had never stopped them from sharing all kinds of intimate information (unless it dealt with Sasuke but that had been back in the day and was no longer a real issue; it seemed almost silly now.) Sharing feelings meant that Sakura new pretty damn well what Ino felt for Shikamaru. Admittedly, Ino had never put it into concrete words but a best girlfriend just knows these kinds of things. She really needed to find out more about this from Ino.

Arriving at the gate, Sakura handed the ledger to Kotetsu.

"Anything special I need to know for today?" he asked.

"Well Shikamaru's leaving for Suna today, earlier than expected, and guess who's tagging along?" She stopped long enough to rouse Kotetsu's and Izumo's curiosity so that they would take a look for themselves.

"Wow. Ino. I hadn't heard about that," answered Izumo.

"You're not the only one," Sakura mumbled, mostly for her own benefit.

"Sounds dangerous, if you want my opinion," added Kotetsu. "Three months with Ino. It will only end in heartbreak or bloodshed."

He had never understood how Shikamaru could concentrate on a mission with Ino on his team. He sure knew he wouldn't be able to and he, like a lot of others, was suspicious about Shikamaru's fellings towards the girl. Shikamaru was definitely not out spoken, but when their team found the downtime on a mission to sit back and relax around the fire, the discussion would always turn to the masculine prowess of each and comments on Konoha's sexiest single females. Inevitably, Ino's name would surface and the quiet chuunin would always jump in at that point with some sort of defensive drabbling, having stayed shy of the conversation up until then. The scenario had repeated itself often enough that Kotetsu, Izumo and Genma would have had to have been rather thick to not make the connection. If they hadn't have heard the rumors surrounding Shikamaru and Temari then they would have been certain; but Shikamaru never participated in their fireside banter. This they had always associated with his lackadaisical attitude.

Sakura was just finishing up with the guards when Shikamaru and Ino came strolling up to the gate.

Shikamaru waved at the threesome as they passed the desk. He preferred gesturing to opening up the path to a full blown conversation.

Ino saw Sakura standing there, arms crossed, a rather disappointed look on her face.

"I'll fill you in on all the details when I get back," she hollered, hoping that would be enough to appease her friend. She would have loved to stop and explain everything to Sakura but she knew Shikamaru didn't have much patience for what he referred to as their bothersome girly chitchat. The couple continued to make its way toward the gate.

Kotetsu watched the two forms exit, paying most careful attention to the silhouette of the girl. "Yep, heartbreak or bloodshed," he repeated.

Shikamaru could feel the three pairs of eyes on them as they made their way out of the village. Finally, about 50 meters out, he felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders. What a relief to be free of the scrutinizing regards of Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

This was the ninth day of their journey and Shikamaru had to admit that things were running rather smoothly. They had only had two full blown arguments, quite a record for them.

Leaving earlier than planned had not only given them time to spend together but also allowed Ino to collect plant and pollen specimens that would serve in her greenhouse experiments. Shikamaru was already quite used to her leaving the main road on missions to wander off to pick bouquets or to find that rare plant which 'only grew under that one particular tree and would only be in bloom those three days after the first rain of Spring.' He remembered how Asuma would often scold her saying that she needed to focus on the mission and stop lagging behind. 'But didn't he understand that by the time they would pass through this part of the forest again that all of the petals would have fallen and she would have missed out on this once in a year chance and it would all be his fault,' would be her reply, accompanied by a polished, well practiced pout. Asuma would simply shake his head and sigh, always letting her have her way if they weren't too far behind schedule.

Shikamaru had always been grateful for the slow pace her flower quests provided. It gave him the chance to linger as well and had provided him the opportunity to perfect the art of walking with his hands clamped behind his neck, head tilted up towards the clouds.

"How can you walk like that?" Ino had asked. "You can't even see where you're going. I'm surprised you don't trip up more often."

"Probably the same way you follow the route, always looking down at the ground for plants. How do you know where you're going?" he rebutted, knowing that that was just how they were and somehow it worked. Him with his head in the clouds, her with her eyes riveted to the ground. He figured that between the two of them they must be looking forward one way or another.

Just now he was stretched out, head propped up on a rock, watching the clouds roll by in a much more practical, static manner, as Ino dug up the last bulbs she'd have time to collect. This would be their last night before rising extremely early to journey the last 30 minutes before they would have no other landscape than sand. This last part of the journey would require a sprint to Suna in order to arrive before the dangers of the noon sun went into effect. It was a wearying dash; one that had to be made at great speed and with enough chakra collected in their feet to avoid sinking into the sand which would slow them down considerably. Plus, they would be weighed down by all of Ino's samples. As he checked the angle of the sun, he knew that they needed to return to their final campsite. Shikamaru sighed lazily as he sat up and finally made the strenuous effort to stand.

He easily found Ino digging away at the base of a large boulder with her kunai. She looked so cute, propped on all fours, grunting at the effort required to dislodge a particularly resistant bulb from the earth, that he almost felt guilty having to interrupt her: "Ino, come on; time to call it a day."

She looked up, attempting in vain to blow her long bangs, sticky from the sweat of several days of gardening, out of her face. "Already?" she complained. "You know, I could have gotten so much more done if you'd have helped some." (That had been the subject of argument one, day two, which he had won with a 'these were his final days to watch clouds since everyone knows that there are hardly ever any clouds over sunny Suna and did she really want to take away his one great pleasure in life.') Reluctantly she stood up and placed her last find in a small leather pouch filled with dirt.

She felt tired but content. She had truly worked her ass off collecting every type of plant and fungi available that she considered essential for the mission, determined to do a good job; but now she looked a mess. Fortunately Shikamaru had known of a campsite near a stream, the last they would see for a while. Konoha shinobi coveted this spot as an oasis before entering the unforgiving deserts of Wind Country. This was geographically the closest body of water and served for filling canteens one last time or needfully re-filling them on the return trip. For Ino it would be a chance to get cleaned up and prep her collection one final time.

Once at the campsite, Shikamaru set about starting a fire and preparing their meal. (That had been the subject of argument two, day five, which she had won with a 'there's no reason why you can't take care of the evening meal; Chouji never minded,' and not wanting to appear sexist he obliged, although Ino would later regret winning that one. A boy who still let his mom cook for him did not a great chef make. Still, she swallowed what he prepared gleefully, not wanting to admit an underhanded, albeit innocent, victory on his part.) During this time, Ino watered and tended to the plants that needed it and began to repack their bags, distributing the weight of the samples evenly between them.

After a quick dinner spent mostly in silence, as each reflected upon the last few days coming too quickly to term, Ino stood to go gather her things for her first bath in nine days. Looking down, she couldn't believe what a mess she was. Her knees and elbows were blackened from crawling under shrubs. Her hair was matted and tangled. Even her outfit was barely recognizable as her signature purple. Now knowing that it might actually matter to Shikamaru how she looked she would have felt embarrassed if he hadn't already seen her look much worse. He had seen her bloodied, bruised and torn, in a much worse state than today and had curiously never commented on the lamentable physical shape she sometimes found herself in. Now she thought he might make some kind of snide remark but, in fact, he seemed to feel that she would be wasting her time to clean up before the morning dash. They'd just arrive sweaty and filthy in Suna anyway, he had warned her. Although she felt comfortable, even flattered, in the knowledge that he wasn't judging her looks she felt disappointed that he didn't seem to understand the importance of making a good, first impression. Did she need to remind him that they were representing Konoha? Well, she would make him clean up whether he wanted to or not.

Grabbing fresh clothes for after the river she knew she would need to hurry to finish before sunset if she wanted to leave Shikamaru enough time to get cleaned up too. She glanced down at the boy who already looked fast asleep next to the fire and sighed. How typical, she frowned, but still threw a precautious "don't peak," back over her shoulder as she made her way towards the water. To her surprise she thought she heard the sleeping lump reply, "Wouldn't dare."

Shikamaru lay there, not quite asleep, eyes closed, simply imaging his environment. He was most certain that just by lying there he could still predict everything that was going on around him. His mind's eye saw the water rippling by, a large boulder near the middle making the path for a small cascade. He knew Ino would make her way to the boulder to use it as a makeshift shower. There beneath the small waterfall the spray would work its way over her soft, naked body. He had promised not to peak and he wouldn't.

When you spend days on end on missions you're bound to catch your teammates in some of the most embarrassing situations. Ino had walked up on him taking a piss in the woods more than once and just lying there he was sure that he had slowly and diligently gathered more than enough information to know what lay now beneath the water's foam and allowed his imagination to roam into territories he had never allowed it to go into on previous missions with the girl.

He had seen Ino in any number of compromising positions, all dutifully innocent – a sleeve that would fall too low off the shoulder as he watched over her spiritless body when she invaded the mind of an enemy, or a high kick to a skull that would reveal a creamy thigh or the base of soft, round buttock. If he could just put all of these images together he was sure that he could bring a full vision of the naked girl to life but as his mind drifted he couldn't help but envy the water lapping over the large rock, swirling over her now exposed body, given the permission to caress and explore each curve. Water made of drops much like the raindrops that fell from the clouds he so adored. If only he could be that one drop which would land gently on her forehead, dripping down her long, sleek nose and crossing the deep delicious valley that he knew separated her full peach colored lips. Then he would continue his liquid journey down her sharp jaw and warm neck, lingering at the collarbone only to slide with more vigor to a full, rounded breast. Dangling from a hardened pink nipple he would fall reluctantly to a smooth, tight stomach, rounding a delicate belly button only to be lured towards the deep curve outlining the dense forest covering her…

"Ow!" he exclaimed as he was rudely awakened from his dream by a swift kick to the side.

"It's your turn, lazy ass!" ordered Ino.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was only beginning to rise when they reached the area where the last few rocks led to a landscape of endless sand. This was the point from which they would begin their sprint to Suna.

Ino gazed over the wasteland, her stomach forming into a tight ball as the reality of her situation flashed before her eyes. Here she found herself, standing beside Shikamaru, about to take the first of the last steps that she knew would change their relationship forever. It made her nervous but that feeling couldn't overshadow the much stronger impression of it all seeming just so right. This mission was offering her the opportunity to use skills and talents which she had never truly exploited in Konoha. For once, instead of standing on the sidelines she was a valuable player.

Shikamaru could nonetheless sense her hesitation. "Are you ready to do this?" he asked, his smile meant to urge her on.

"Yeah, I think so, but…"

"But what," he cut her off, hoping she wasn't about to back out somehow.

"But, I want to thank you first."

"Thank me?"

"Yes, to thank you. Thank you for giving me this opportunity, this mission. I can't remember the last time I felt so, I don't know, 'important' maybe, or just 'needed' on a mission. These past few days, traveling with you, looking for plants and all; I mean, it's seemed like nothing but it's truly been special to me. I've been doing something I love and you've been right there beside me." She paused momentarily. "I'm sorry if I seem all mushy and whatnot, but it's not easy to put it into words. And I'm sorry if I just seem to be rambling," she watched her feet nervously.

She didn't need to apologize. He knew exactly what she meant. He had seen it all along their ten day journey. She wasn't nearly as bitchy and insecure as he had known her to be on many an occasion. It was as if she was finding her niche, finally coming to terms with the things that gave her meaning, and therefore defining herself as the kunoichi she was and could be. Though he still couldn't help noticing…

"But you're still nervous, eh?"

"Does it show that much?" she twitched nervously in her sandals.

"Look, don't worry. Everything's gonna go just fine. Don't forget, like you said, I'm right here beside you." He offered out his hand to her. She accepted it gladly, giving it a hard, appreciative squeeze.

He would have flinched at the pain of her clutch but was struck motionless instead as she placed a quick but meaningful kiss on his lips and turned without delay, emitting a courageous cheer of "let's do this," just before setting off over the sand.

It took him only a second to collect his breath from the pleasant shock before he began to dash, right at her heels. He was so filled with happiness that he could not fully understand the wave of panic that was now tying his stomach in knots.

XXXXX

Taking their first steps through the highly guarded passageway leading into the city, Shikamaru understood the premonition of nervousness he had felt as they left Fire Country behind. No less than five of the guards, at his last count, had shirked their duty, turning their attention more to the blonde stranger than ensuring the defense of the village walls.

That's when it sank in for the young chuunin. He could be as optimistic as he wanted, taking Ino out of Konoha, hoping to spend some time alone with her; but Suna was inescapably filled with just as many hot-blooded men bent on causing unnecessary distraction for the couple he was hoping more and more they would become. He realized how naïve he had been and cursed his own stupidity all the way to Baki's office, the place where they were now being escorted to.

XXXXX

Baki welcomed them with genuine respect. Having played a large role in the infiltration of Konoha at the hands of Orochimaru's treachery he understood the importance of making amends and earning Konoha as a valuable ally. He also owed them the great personal favor of returning his most prized, although originally feared (even by him) student, Gaara, who had brought great peace to Suna, ruling with a hand governed by, of all things, love and clemency. Never had the warmongering society lived under such a caring Kazekage. They had all come to realize and appreciate that a firm rule could be accompanied by a strong heart.

Baki sat back down at his desk and took the letter Tsunade had prepared for Shikamaru. As he read it over, Shikamaru took careful notice of the two figures standing behind the desk to the man's left and right. Back to Baki's right there was a girl he didn't recognize, possibly his assistant, but to his left stood a young man that he recognized only all too well - Temari's younger brother, Kankurou. He attempted to avoid all eye contact with the puppet master as he waited for Baki to finish reading but couldn't help but notice that Kankurou wasn't going lightly on the eye candy that Ino's presence offered before him.

"Well everything appears to be in order," Baki said as he rearranged the papers. "Yamanaka-san is a welcome bonus to your stay in our village and I am sure that she will bring great things to our collaboration here."

Ino let out a deep sigh of relief. She hoped that it hadn't been audible but she had been holding her breath the entire time, fearing that Baki would find some reason why she shouldn't be there. She was so worried that she didn't even notice Kankurou's rude stare.

Baki stood. "Let me present you to Matsuri. She will be your guide while you're here."

"Hello. I am pleased to meet you. I trust that we will get along well," she bowed in friendly but customary form.

"And this is Kankurou. He is brother to the Kazekage and Temari as you might remember. I believe you have met him before," nodding to Shikamaru.

"Yes, we have met; but speaking of Temari-san, is she not here? Not that I am not pleased to be guided by Matsuri," he added reassuringly, "but I had assumed that she would be here to meet us as well."

Ino cringed, just slightly. Why did he have to mention her?

"Your Hokage must not have mentioned that this is an ambassador exchange. While you are here, Temari will be in Konoha training your Uzumaki Naruto. It appears that he is a strong wind element talent. We are most certain that she will help him to drastically improve his techniques as she is our greatest wind prodigy. Tsunade-sama was of the same mind. There is no one, at present, in Konoha able to manipulate this element as well as a shinobi from Wind Country.

A feeling of relief spread throughout Ino's body, happy to know that Temari was nowhere around, sparing her that battle.

"Matsuri will accompany you to your living quarters for your stay. I trust that they will be to your satisfaction."

XXXXX

Ino and Shikamaru entered what would be their apartment together for the next three months. Once inside, Ino's jaw nearly dropped. She hadn't been expecting such fancy lodgings. Suna was pulling out all the stops for the Konoha ambassador turned ambassadors. It made Ino realize the importance of their position.

The apartment consisted of a large double living room with a dining area set to the left as you entered and walked in a ways. A small but well equipped kitchen was sectioned off just behind the dining area by a bar style countertop. There was an outdoor terrace on each side, one adjacent to the living room and the other placed before the kotatsu_**.**_ A ladder led up to a trap door for accessing the roof which served as another, larger terrace. In the back of the apartment were two bedrooms, each with a private bathroom. Unusually high ceilings only confirmed the feeling of spaciousness. The couple would learn later that the architecture allowed for a maximum amount of ventilation, keeping the rooms cool despite the high daytime temperatures outside.

It was all very nice but Shikamaru couldn't help but curse missing out on the 'just one room in the inn situation' he had anticipated they would face. He hadn't counted on the red carpet treatment. He would have been more bothered though if he hadn't have noticed Ino's awe. She looked so happy.

XXXXX

During this time, back in Baki's office, Kankurou was busy planting the seeds of doubt in Baki's mind. It had taken him a while to remember where he had seen the blonde kunoichi before.

Who were the Konoha girls he knew? He pondered, trying to place the girl's face. Well there was Sakura, to whom he was ever grateful for saving his life after his pitiful defeat to Sasori. Hmmm, Sakura… He remembered having seen her fight in the preliminary rounds of the chuunin exams. She had gone up against a blonde from Fire Country. Yeah, that had to be her. What was the name? Yamanaka? That sounded right. She'd grown up a lot since then but he definitely remembered the cute girl from then. She had used a mind transfer jutsu on Sakura and almost won. Hmmm… mind transfer jutsu. Now that could pose a threat or, at least, that's what he needed to convince Baki of.

"You don't find it strange that Konoha would send a second chuunin with no warning?" Kankurou suggested.

"She has all the qualifications for what we need."

"Perhaps, but what do we really know about her? What are her techniques?" He paused to give Baki the time to contemplate the question. "You know, I'm pretty sure I remember her from the preliminary chuunin fights. She made a mess of Sakura."

"Sakura, really?"

Kankurou grinned inwardly at the association he had built in Baki's head. If Baki respected Sakura for having saved him, he'd be more suspicious of the other girl's abilities. "Yeah, I remember she had a mind transfer technique. Even back then it seemed pretty dangerous. Appears she can enter the mind of her enemy, take total control and do anything she wants with the body. By now I'm sure she's turned those powers towards reading other people's thoughts. She's probably a damn good spy."

"A spy you say?" That was the word Baki didn't want to hear and it forced him to make what he thought was a voluntary decision.

"I would like to think that Tsunade-sama would not betray us, but it would be too careless to let this kunoichi wander alone amongst our people. Matsuri can't be a guide for two shinobis at once. I'm entrusting you to be Yamanaka-san's escort, but for now, this stays between us. There's no need to worry Gaara about things we have no proof of, but you are not to let that girl out of your sight." (No problem, Kankurou hadn't intended to anyway.)

"As you wish, Baki-sensei," he bowed with a low sigh, hoping to give the impression that this was not a job he wished to take on. With that he went to join the couple at their new abode.

XXXXX

Matsuri was just about to take her leave when there was a knock at the door.

"Kankurou-senpai," she said with surprise, finding him at the door.

"I'll explain later," he whispered lowly, making his way past her to the couple behind.

There, he let it be known that he would be Ino's escort from this moment forward, much to Shikamaru's disdain and disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

Their stay was going by too quickly.

Shikamaru would spend his days working with the village's engineers while Ino spent most of her time at the greenhouse, cross pollinating flowers and studying ways to make plants resist the harsh climate. Kankurou was accompanying her as she moved throughout the village but his presence wasn't as smothering as she might have thought. She was even of the mind that he was only interested in following her more for the form than because he really thought it necessary.

Most importantly, each of the Konoha shinobis was enjoying his/her role very much. This definitely beat the treacherous missions they were used to. In the evenings, they had time to enjoy a regular daily routing of fixing dinner (or in the case of Shikamaru, buying take out when it was his turn) and lounging around, to prepare for the next day. They were most like an old married couple but it was actually quite enjoyable, and neither complained; except maybe for times like when Ino found an empty juice bottle in the refrigerator.

"Why the hell would you put an empty bottle back in the fridge? Nobody can be that lazy." she scolded him, loudly.

"If it bothers you so much then just throw it out. You know where the trash is."

Obviously he didn't get that that was just the point she was trying to make. She simply sighed and eventually did get rid of the container herself.

Ok- so life wasn't a utopia; but then again that's not what they were expecting it to be. It was simply the pleasure of being together, knowing the faults of the other, accepting them and living with. Neither would have changed the other for anything in the world.

Their close proximity led to a few embarrassing moments of course. Sure each had his/her room, a personal space, but the common areas were a free range for either. Shikamaru felt it only natural to mosey into the kitchen to grab something for breakfast dressed in nothing more than a towel, strapped quite loosely at the waist. Ino did her best to ignore his slim, yet finely toned figure, focusing her gaze on his face; but when he let his hair fall loose just after a bath, she would nearly melt from desire and would find herself fumbling for an excuse to leave the room.

In the evenings, they would usually find themselves on the oversized couch- Ino studying botany books while Shikamaru would stare out of the large window set before them, probably looking for nonexistent clouds. Despite the size of the sofa they would inevitably find themselves sitting very close in some fashion that could only be described as a cuddle. Often Ino would stretch herself out, her legs forming a bridge over the comfortably sitting Shikamaru, as she read. The first days they found themselves entangled as such he simply accepted their position, thinking it rather nice, but as the days progressed he found himself placing his hands on the delicate calves and shins laid out before him, eventually daring to caress their length as he stared off beyond the paned glass. Ino feigned ignorance of the pleasure his warm hands provided but as the movement of his hands took on more reassurance, neither could truly ignore the sensations they brought on. You could have cut the sexual tension between them with a katana. Shikamaru would eventually have to excuse himself to go watch the skies from the terrace roof, quite honestly needing some fresh air to clear his head. He might have been forced to give up cloud watching but he was finding a new passion in stargazing.

When he would take his leave, Ino would wonder in disappointment why he wasn't pursuing her further. There was really nothing to hold them back now but fear of breaking the friendship barrier and what she reassured herself as being Shikamaru's naturally conservative ways. However, she just couldn't see herself making the first move. Men had rarely denied and most often implied their physical feelings for her. She couldn't understand why she should let her guard down to do so, even for Shikamaru - not to mention the embarrassment it would cause her.

After a few days of flustered evening cheeks, Ino, feeling the tension on her end as well, decided this would be a good time to work on her taijutsu. She didn't want to lose what skills she had so diligently worked on and the practice would be a good sexual outlet to boot. Shikamaru having lazily declined, she found an eager sparring partner in Kankurou. Normally Shikamaru would have been disturbed by her choice and their late afternoon matches but within just two weeks of training, the even sleeker, more muscular tone of her legs, now tinged by a soft, golden tan thanks to the Suna sun, reinforced not only his libido but also the fact that she was indeed only out training with the puppet master.

They had already been to a few official functions. There was the Suna Youth Parade in which the village's prodigies showed off their skills as acrobats, singers or magicians. Ino had become totally bug-eyed and enthusiastic over the cutest young talents, showing a love of small children which Shikamaru confirmed as concurring with his eventual desire to marry and have two kids. Then there had been the Seafood Expo, presenting Suna's top-quality marine fished goods, which had undoubtedly spent a number of hours spoiling under the hot sun on the journey between the ocean and the desert city. Ino found herself queasy after that event but Shikamaru spent the next 48 hours hovering over a toilet before he decided that Ino was much better equipped to play ambassador at these types of local events (although he would miss the whispers he had picked up on as residents smiled and pointed, referring to them as 'the Konoha couple.') Given his personality, however, there were few regrets as Ino took over all of the tedious, 'troublesome,' diplomatic roles.

XXXXX

And so things went until Shikamaru announced that he would have to leave the 26th day on an overnight trip for the irrigation project he was currently working on.

"That's two nights, not one!" Ino insisted.

"Look, we spend one night on site but we head back the next evening after sunset."

"Which equates to two nights, not one, at my last calculation. You'll never be home before 10 pm."

"We'll be back before midnight, so the second night doesn't count so calm down," he rebutted, not ignoring, to his great pleasure, that she now referred to their apartment as 'home.'

"Look, you do whatever you have to do," she finished, practically storming off, still not comprehending why she had been under the impression that they would be spending three complete months together which hadn't included a two or even one night trip apart.

XXXXX

Day 26 arrived and Shikamaru left with the survey team much to Ino's regret. She understood that it was part of his duties but that didn't take away from the fact that she would miss him immensely.

She went through the work day with little enthusiasm, running more on instinct than drive. That afternoon she went to sparring practice with Kankurou as usual but her heart just wasn't in it. She asked to finish early and Kankurou, perceiving his chance, asked if she didn't want to see a bit of Suna nightlife. "Come on, Ino. I'll show you a good time, promise. I can get us into any club or party you want."

It had been a long time since Ino had been out clubbing. Her life with Shikamaru was overly calm, filled with evenings in and not too late nights. When she considered the alternative of sitting in the apartment they shared, alone, sulking until Shikamaru returned, Ino decided it would be best to take him up on the offer. At least it would give her something else to focus on until Shikamaru returned.

XXXXX

Ino dressed for the evening, not caring so much how she looked as she would have usually done, preferring that Shikamaru be present for the effort. That didn't mean she wasn't looking great however. It didn't take too much for Ino to make an impression with even just the basics. A little black dress and a splash of gloss were enough for her to turn heads.

Kankurou picked her up at the apartment. She didn't let him in but he confirmed, as best he could, over her shoulder from the doorway what he had noticed before from inside when he had been allowed to enter- that she and Shikmaru were still keeping separate bedrooms.

They proceeded to what Kankurou insisted was the hottest nightspot at present in the village. So hot in fact that most everyone would be turned away at the door. As the brother of the Kazekage, however (he wanted her to clearly understand,) no doors would ever be closed to him.

They chose a table and drinks and made casual conversation. Ino did her best to remain good spirited and they eventually made their way to the dance floor. She felt it would be good therapy but wasn't enjoying the proximity of Kankurou's dance moves. On more than one occasion she had practically pushed him off of her in as firm a way as possible without seeming impolite. She wasn't sure that he even really noticed though, having had more than a few drinks. He, on the other hand, wanted to make certain that everyone saw that he was with the hot blonde Konoha chick (not that that kept him from scoping the scene for any other takers as well.)

To Ino's relief, Matsuri spotted her and came out to the dance floor to say 'hello.' She was there with a group of friends out celebrating a birthday. She offered to introduce Ino to the group, providing her with the perfect escape.

Around 3 am Ino insisted for the umpteenth time that she was more than ready to leave. The crowd was beginning to clear anyway so Kankurou finally offered to walk her back to her apartment.

At the door he hesitated, waiting for the invitation to come inside which never came. To say that he didn't appreciate being ignored like this by a woman would have been an understatement. This was a situation he couldn't remember ever having been faced with as Suna's No. 1 eligible bachelor and his initial instinct was to insult her like the prude she was until he realized that he still had two months to get under her skirt but only a few minutes to get back to the club if he wanted to score with the hot brunette that had been eyeing him from the bar for most of the evening. Nothing like a Suna girl to respect his position, he thought. That Konoha girl had no idea what she was missing out on – for now at least.

XXXXX

Ino turned into the dark, all too quiet apartment. She was secretly hoping to find Shikamaru sprawled out on the couch, back early from his trip. She didn't know why but she felt guilty, guilty for something she hadn't even done. The smell of cigarettes and sweat that lingered on her clothes, hair and skin reminded her of Kankurou pressed all too closely to her person and of the fun she should not have been having (as little as that had been) out on the town without the shadow ninja. She wanted nothing more than to soak in a hot bath, hoping to remove the odors of guilt.

She scrubbed and scrubbed until her skin was pink and raw before settling under the warm water only to find a new wave of guilt eating away at her. How could she have ever thought that she would really enjoy herself like she used to- as a single kuoichi in her native village, who would happily spend late nights in clubs enjoying the company of friends as well as strangers. Today she found no comfort or joy in her late night escapade. All that she wanted or needed at present was a lazy evening curled up on the couch with Shikamaru to be happy. (Oh, why wasn't he here???!!!) The only good that had come of her late night was the extreme fatigue that took over her body as soon as she dropped onto her bed. Sleep came quickly and she barely had a minute to wallow in her sorrow before entering a land of dreams, far from the reality of her plight.

XXXXX

Ino was happy to wake after noon. She wouldn't have excessive time to kill before Shikamaru would get back that evening. She spent the afternoon doing some window shopping, lingering in front of shops as long as she liked but eventually only purchased a few magazines and some of Shikamaru's favorite foods, anticipating his return. Back in the apartment, she lounged around, reading the revues she had bought, later studying serious books and taking notes for the work week to come. She watched the grains of the hourglass slip by : 8 pm, 9 pm, 10 pm passed and still no sign of Shikamaru. He had said he'd be back by 10 pm, right? (Or had that been her own miscalculation?) Eleven came round and she decided to get ready for bed. She knew that by the time she had bathed and dressed in her pyjamas it would be 11:45. He'd have to be back by then.

11:45 turned into midnight and there was still not the slightest sign of Shikamaru. Ino began to worry. What if his party had run into an ambush; what if there had been an accident at the work site? Maybe this was why they had been taught to keep their feelings in check even as young genin. It hadn't even been 48 hours since his absence but Ino couldn't help but imagine all the worst scenarios to explain his tardiness. She knew her worry was unhealthy but she couldn't shake the feeling of unease no matter how hard she tried.

As she sat there worrying it occurred to her that he might have come home while she was busy getting ready for bed. His bedroom door was closed (as it had been when he left); but maybe he was there inside. She decided to tempt her chance and slowly slid back the door to his room. She didn't want to wake him, sure that he would be exhausted after the grueling trip. However, to her great disappointment, she found his bed as empty as it had been the night before.

Standing there in Shikamaru's private space, curiosity got the better of her as she made her way robotically into his room. Blueprints and notes littered the floor. Good thing they had a weekly maid service, she briefly smiled, taking in the disorder.

He hadn't even thought to pick up his clothes; she sighed, knowing he'd liken her to his overbearing mother if he could see her now, proceeding to pick up what she could of the mess, when the most agreeable odor made its way to her nose. It took her just an instant to recognize the subtle mix of sandalwood and musk which she had come to associate with his presence. The smell was coming from the shirt which she held in her hand and clutched only tighter as the imprinted memory of the boy and his pleasant odor invaded her mind.

She decided she would wait here in his room for him. She didn't want to miss his return. Shirt clutched like a child's favorite blanket between her fists, she lay on the bed, just knowing he would be there any second. All she had to do was to wait a little longer; but despite her best efforts, sleep won.

XXXXX

It was after 2 am when Shikamaru finally made it home. He was exhausted and was making an involuntary beeline for his room until he noticed a foreign chakra that radiated from within. Years of training placed him immediately on guard despite his fatigue and his hand instinctively reached for a kunai, ready to take on the intruder. Arriving in front of his room, to his great relief, he recognized Ino's friendly chakra permeating from the dark lump now lying on his bed.

The kunoichi had happily curled herself into a fetal position, clutching one of his shirts to her breast. He thought, for a split second, to wake her, to save her from the embarrassment and himself from the thrashing that would result when she would find herself in his bed the next morning; but she looked so tranquil, and he was so dead tired, that he decided not to bother.

XXXXX

6:48 am and Ino felt the sunlight that invaded the room. As she woke she had the foggy feeling that she wasn't quite where she should be but it still took her a moment to shake off all sleep and put one and one together.

Her heart jumped to find Shikamaru lying there beside her. Time to do a quick body check : her clothes on, check; his clothes on, check. No, nothing had happened that she didn't remember. Now she just needed to sneak away quietly, as if she hadn't been there at all.

She moved slowly, with great stealth, safe in the knowledge she would get away unnoticed, when a hand grabbed her wrist, preventing her from rising.

"You ok, Ino?"

"Yeah, of course."

"You wanna talk?"

No, she didn't want to talk. What would he think if she showed herself so vulnerable? How could she admit being so weak faced with his absence? "No, just go back to sleep," she suggested.

He knew better than to pursue the matter but if she didn't talk now she'd just clam up and the next few days with her would be absolutely miserable; but how to go about it without pissing her off? Perhaps a bit of humor…

"So this is the warm welcome I come home to? No, 'glad to see you Shikamaru; really missed you Shikamaru?' "

She did almost crack a smile realizing that she should be happy to find him back safe and sound. She felt a bit ashamed giving him such a cold reception instead and, despite all efforts to contain herself, burst into a confused litany of all the events that had transpired during his absence in a move to absolve her guilty soul. More than once Shikamaru had to tell her to slow down so he could follow what she was trying to get at but eventually he pieced together Kankurou's involvement in the whole scenario. Fortunately nothing had transpired during his short absence and, although Ino had not painted the puppet master as a bad guy, Shikamaru was now more convinced than ever that he would do best to never turn his back on the Sand bastard again.


	6. Chapter 6

Their work continued quite successfully.

Ino had begun a mushroom cultivation in an unused series of caves which Shikamaru had suggested as being the perfect spot. The somber location offered a moist, cool environment for the plantation and the fungi were multiplying with unexpected success. It required little upkeep but offered a fine replacement for meat which would be difficult to process in a city under siege and short on livestock.

The works for the irrigation project had taken off and now Shikamaru was studying ways to prevent contamination by enemies of the precious water resource. Earlier, at the survey, he had discussed different trap systems that would detect motion too close to the pipe line. He was very familiar with tag bombs and other devices which could be set to explode upon human approach while resting intact when curious animals came too near. The Naras used such devices to protect their woods and the deer that dwelled there. He did not share his family's best tricks with the Sand village engineers, the same as the exact locations chosen for the installation of the traps would never be fully revealed to the shadow ninja; but he was able to re-create a system on the same basis as his clan's general technique that would function for their needs. In the greenhouse lab, working with eucalyptus and milkwort, Ino was able to distill a water purifying solution. A few drops in a bottle of water were enough to bind with the toxins causing them to solidify and therefore to be filtered out. She concocted a number of well-known plant based poisons and felt immense gratification to find that each clumped into large globules when she added her anti-poison preparation.

XXXXX

Almost another two weeks had passed since Shikamaru's return when their evening cuddling session was disturbed by a knock at the door. Ino went to answer and returned with a very official looking sealed scroll. As she read the paper, her eyes grew wild with excitement.

"It's an invitation from the Kazekage!" she nearly screamed. "Get this, he wants to hold a party in our honor to celebrate the halfway point of our visit – no, wait, to celebrate our 'most successful and productive collaboration.' That's exactly what he calls it."

"Well I'm sure you'll have fun," was Shikamaru's reply as he sank back further into the couch.

"No, there's no way you can back out of this. This is an 'official' invitation. It came straight from Gaara's desk and it has both of our names printed on it. All of the top Suna officials will be there. He's only doing this for us, from what I read here," she waved the letter. "You can't just snub all of Suna by not showing up."

Shikamaru knew she was right. There'd be no getting out of this one.

XXXXX

It was the eve of the celebration. Already a month and a half had passed. Ino could barely believe how quickly the time was going by as she made it to the training ground for what would have been her taijutsu practice with Kankurou. Having spilled her guts to Shikamaru she had once again found peace with the puppet master. She knew he had really only been trying to show her a good time and that there was no reason for her to feel guilty even if he hadn't acted like a complete gentleman. She couldn't say that he had truly misbehaved either and definitely not in ways beyond that which the mix of club ambiance and alcohol caused in most people. Their friendship remained intact as neither spoke of the accursed night out, pretending as if it had never even happened.

Ino arrived at the training ground but she wasn't dressed to fight. In fact she wasn't planning on training that afternoon at all but needed to find Kankurou nonetheless to ask him for a favor.

"Why me?"

"Because you're from Suna so I'm sure you have an eye for these things."

"Why don't you ask Matsuri. Isn't this one of those girl bonding moments?"

"She'll still be working with Shikamaru and I have to do it this afternoon. I've been so busy working on poisons and antidotes that the celebration just slipped up on me. I haven't had time to look for a proper dress and the party's tomorrow," Ino whined.

Kankurou sighed and Ino was almost sure he was about to spurt an outburst along the lines of how troublesome this was (she was so used to resistance of that kind) when to her relief he just said, "Come on then," and set off for the shopping district.

XXXXX

Kankurou didn't really know where girls went to buy formal attire but Ino seemed to have no trouble spotting a shop that interested her. In fact, Ino had stood a long time in front of this one particular store the day she had spent window shopping to waste time until Shikamaru returned with the survey team. She was intrigued by the long, flowing wrap dresses. She had seen many styles of dress while in Suna but was not familiar with what one might wear to an official public function. These dresses looked like nothing she had ever seen in Konoha but they were exquisite in her eyes.

As soon as she had read the invitation she knew that she wanted to dress in formal Sand style. She and Shikamaru were being honored and what better way to show her appreciation than to dress in local fashion, showing how comfortable and pleased she felt to be a part of the community. Furthermore, she knew she'd have to make a strong, positive impression. She could already picture Shikamaru showing up in his flak jacket**, **yawning throughout the night, shifting impatiently until it was time to leave. It was imperative that he participate; but Ino knew that she was going to have to smile, mingle and look good for them both given as they would be the center of attention.

A young salesperson measured Ino and after carefully examining her stature chose three models she felt would complement Ino's look. After explaining how to drape the garments, she led the kunoichi to a changing booth.

Ino tried on the first dress but wasn't too convinced. She stepped out to get Kankurou's opinion. Surely he'd been to a million of these functions. He'd know if she looked presentable.

Kankurou was already fed up with waiting. He couldn't believe he had let himself get led into this; but as Ino stepped out of the booth for the first time he had to admit that he was quite surprised. She did look very nice. It was almost funny how well the Suna toga style looked on this girl from Konoha. He could tell from her pout however that she was not pleased.

Ino returned to try on the second dress. This wasn't going as well as she had hoped. Maybe she just didn't know how to properly do the wraps.

The second dress looked better; but there was still something wrong. She felt she looked dumpy. Somehow the dress just wasn't very flattering despite the sash. Maybe she just wasn't meant to wear Suna clothing or maybe it was just meant to be worn in such an unattractive manner but she stepped out to show Kankurou anyway.

Kankurou's boredom had long subsided after Ino's first appearance. He was actually eager to see what she would look like in the next dress and had to admit that he was greatly appreciating the private fashion show.

As she stepped out through the curtain this time she tried to make the best impression she could in a dress that once again she knew didn't suit her. Ino didn't even notice but she was primping, twirling, and posing in ways that no straight man could ignore. She gazed at her reflection in the large store mirror and was so disappointed that she didn't even notice the smirk that had formed at the corner of the lips of the reflected image just behind her which she might have likened to the one Kankurou had wielded at the nightclub. Still unhappy she feared she would have to spend the entire afternoon, going from shop to shop to find a dress that would work, and she turned with a huff to try on the last of the saleslady's selections.

For the third gown Ino took her time dressing. She tried to remember all of the tips the saleslady had given her for wrapping the dress properly. Eventually she even decided to call her in to help. Maybe there was something she hadn't understood. She couldn't possibly believe that the beautiful dresses she had seen in the window the other day were so hideous once on.

"There," the saleslady finished, having properly adjusted the wrap. "The dress is worn much tighter than what you've been doing, even for the sash. That's what accentuates your cleavage so much. You might not be comfortable with this look but here in Suna we women like to show off our curves."

Ino turned to take a look at herself in the small booth mirror. She could hardly believe her eyes. Oh yes, this was the look she had been going for.

The saleslady could read the delight on Ino's face and certain that she'd made a sell asked "Are you sure you'll be able to do the wrap on your own next time?"

"Yeah, I think I understand now." If this was going to be the result, there was no way she would forget even the slightest tuck; but would Kankurou approve?

She took a deep breath before leaving the booth, hoping she wasn't still wasting his time but it was he who had to release an appreciative gasp as she appeared before him. The wait had been far more than worth it. She really did look amazing. With the dress wrapped correctly, he could easily read the feminine form of her body. He almost cursed himself for having returned to the club that night to look for the brunette. How had he found himself stuck in a love hotel with a stranger when all he had to do was pursue the Konoha girl with a bit more persistence? There was no way he was going to miss out on this while he still had a chance, he finally decided.

XXXXX

It was the night of the celebration and Ino was busy getting ready. She carefully applied her make-up and did her hair. She left plenty of time to wrap the dress as it should be. In fact, she had spent most of the day repeating the saleslady's instructions in her mind so as to be sure she wouldn't make a mistake. There, she thought. I'm finally ready and with 20 minutes to spare, perhaps a record.

She stepped into the common area of their apartment, thinking she'd have to wait for Shikamaru, so proud she was of herself for finishing ahead of schedule; but he was just exiting his room at the same moment to go and wait for her.

The large, uncommon smile that took over his face once he took in the elegantly dressed kunoichi was enough for her to know that he was pleased.

There was no ignoring how well the snug wrap of the gown greatly accentuated her feminine features and the dark violet strap that was slung across her bare shoulder brought forth the soft smooth skin. She wore her hair down for the occasion, with her bangs hanging in ringlets to frame her lovely face on both sides, and as she spun around to offer Shikamaru a full three-sixty view he noticed how the long locks of her hair swept perfectly over the curve of her buttocks.

However, the greatest surprise was for Ino as she stopped dead in her tracks from spinning. Shikamaru wasn't dressed in a flak jacket as she had predicted and she had to blink twice to recognize the shadow ninja she had known for years. He too was dressed in formal Suna wear. He looked incredibly sexy draped in the fabrics for men, complete with the curved sword officials wore at their belt for only the most official functions.

Shikamaru noticed that she appeared in a daze, just staring and staring at him and he was beginning to feel uncomfortable under such merciless scrutiny so he decided to break the silence, explaining how he understood how much the event meant to Ino and how he had asked Matsuri to help him find something to wear. He really didn't know what to pick but she had recommended this deep blue color for the sword sash which she thought would complement whatever Ino would wear, assuming it would be in the purple range…

Still Ino didn't speak but she found herself creeping closer and closer to Shikamaru, her gaze never faltering.

Oh, yeah, Matsuri had said something about how men didn't cover their heads for this kind of event and that it would be better if he wore his hair loose…

It was if he had been transformed into a magnet. Never in Ino's wildest dreams had she ever imagined that Shikamaru could be so handsome. How many times had she tried to ignore him physically in this same common area over the past month and a half, with his dark hair falling messily down to his shoulders in the mornings? Too many times she knew but never had she seen him dressed so well at the same time. In fact, Ino couldn't recall ever having seen Shikamaru make an effort with his appearance and never had she imagined that he could look so fucking hot.

When she came to stand before him and took his hands in hers, he wasn't all that surprised. She had been inching over as he spoke and she too had a smile of appreciation for his new look that clung to her lips.

What he didn't expect however was the speed and pressure with which she placed those smiling lips on his and not just to place a quick, happy peck on them; rather this time the skin of her mouth remained glued to his and he could not and never would have put up resistance as he felt her lips separate to force an exploring tongue into his own warm mouth.

This was their first deep kiss and it was filled with several years of dormant yearning. Before he knew what he was even doing, Shikamaru had released Ino's hands and cupped her jaws with his hands to force her face as close to his as was humanly possible. He didn't want her to release the death grip of their tongues.

Ino responded by grabbing the freed locks that had made her stomach burn on many an occasion since their arrival in Suna. She felt that if she held on tightly enough, became truly entangled in his unruly hair, then he would never be able to break free.

His hands eventually worked their way down the carefully folded fabric of Ino's dress and cupped her ass, bringing her body even closer. Feeling her so near only reinforced his desire and his hands roamed still yet again, not knowing where to go, wanting to feel her and hold her everywhere at once. They were joined in a kissing frenzy; the result of over a month's (possibly years of) pent up desire. A casual onlooker might have taken it for a wrestling match as they grappled and tackled one another until Shikamaru found himself backed into a wall.

He knew all too well what he was feeling and where this was going to lead and it took every ounce of self control for him to break the embrace.

"Ino, sweetheart…" he announced between kisses (Oh, shit. Had he just used a term of endearment? It had slipped out so naturally that he didn't even catch the word that rang loudly in her ears) and continued, "I really don't want to be saying this but we'd better get going if we don't want to be late and if we keep this up I'll just mess up your hair."

The last part made Ino laugh, enough to allow her to pull back from his kiss. Was he really so worried about her hair? Well in any case, if he hadn't reminded her of all the effort she had made to prepare for tonight's event she would have forgotten to leave, not wanting to see this moment end.

Only after a promise on his part that they would take back up where they were leaving off once they returned home that night did she turn to head towards the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Shikamaru felt uneasy to be sitting at the main table under the scrutiny of all of Suna's top officials. Perhaps he would have felt better if all eyes in the house hadn't have been riveted on Ino, but even that wasn't enough to break his abnormally, perky mood. His mind kept returning to the vision of the evening's prior events and the promise of what was to come once this damn party would be over.

Ino looked positively stunning, perhaps even better now than when she had finished preparing for the event. The blush that lingered on her sun kissed cheeks following her tongue wrestling match with Shikamaru brought a healthy, radiant glow to her face. She was beaming- the perfect picture of a girl madly in love.

She had butterflies in her stomach and the nervous feeling was making her more chipper than usual as she made her way around the room meeting old and new acquaintances. She couldn't keep from giving Shikamaru knowing glances across the room. When she would catch his gaze, and often she did, she would smile and send him a quick wave; he'd smile and pretend to turn back to a conversation he wasn't paying much attention to.

Many eyes were on Ino that evening, but among the most persistent were those of Kankurou. In some twisted way he was taking Ino's appearance here as a prize that was destined for him. Wasn't he the one who had helped her select the dress? Hadn't all of the twirling and posing been for his unique benefit? She had insisted he tag along to the shop; she couldn't just toy around with him like that, his sake-clouded reasoning dictated. The glances he caught between her and the shadow ninja only increased his determination. Obviously something had changed in their relationship and it was his fault for not having moved in sooner. He was certain that he could have had her that night after the club. He felt rather fidgety and uncomfortable like he needed to act now or accept defeat (which was out of the question) at the hands of the Konoha loser.

XXXXX

Ino spun round to see who was tapping her shoulder.

"Kankurou! How's it going?"

"Wow, you really look great, Ino. Glad I chose that dress."

"Yeah, thanks for the help. It did turn out nice."

"You know I was just thinking, you've never been here in the State Hall before have you?"

"Well we were escorted to Baki's office when we first arrived. You should know that. You were there, remember?" she teased.

"Oh yeah," he feigned, knowing very well where he had been that day. "Well, still, how about a private tour? Hardly anyone but government officials ever get to see all the memorabilia that's tucked away in here."

Ino had to admit she was pretty curious to see what else lay in the ornate building. It was always heavily guarded and she knew that an opportunity like this wouldn't present itself two times, so she took him up on the offer. "Ok, but it'll have to be quick. I probably shouldn't disappear for too long."

She ducked out behind Kankurou, hoping to wave to Shikamaru but couldn't find him as she glanced quickly over the crowd.

The building was a real labyrinth. Without a guide she didn't know how anyone could find their way through the long, now dim, corridors.

They stopped in front of a few glass cases where he half-heartedly showed her the weapons used by fallen or otherwise naturally deceased Kazekages; but as haphazard as the tour might have seemed, pausing here, peeking at that, Kankurou was following a precise predefined path that would eventually land them at their final destination.

"Are you sure we should be going into Gaara's office when he's not there?" she questioned.

"I'm his brother remember. I can go in anytime," he reminded her. "Anyway, there's something really special in there that I want to show you. It's better than all that other stuff, I promise" he continued, pushing back the door to the room.

"See," he said, after crossing the room and motioning for her to follow. "This is the largest jade stone that's ever been found, to my knowledge. My dad gave it to our mom as a gift when Temari was born. Gaara keeps it in here. I guess it's to honor her somehow since he never knew her. I have some rather vague memories but I was so little when she died I'm not sure whether they're real or invented." He knew she'd be touched by the story; all girls were.

"I'm really sorry. I never knew you lost your mom. It is a beautiful gem though. I can see why Gaara would associate it with your mother." Earlier, she had admired the photos of Karura along the walls in the corridors.

"It is beautiful, but in my opinion it doesn't begin to compare with present company."

Ino took a second to catch the compliment. It was actually rather sweet and it caused her to blush, not expecting that sort of comment from Kankurou- definitely not now, certainly not here.

In Kankurou's rather drunken mind, it had been enough to justify his intentions. The statement caught Ino off guard, however, and she never would have anticipated finding herself being spun around so quickly by the Sand ninja.

He laid into the kunoichi now facing him to kiss her.

Once Ino realized what he was trying to do she pushed him back but to no avail. He only came back at her with more force, knocking her back into Gaara's desk.

"Kankurou, stop," she shrieked, but he only took her open mouth as an invitation to fill it with his tongue, ignoring the words.

Ino wasn't a helpless girl by any means, but push as she might she couldn't get him off of her. His drunken state made him much more cumbersome and resistant, not to mention that he was already a pretty big guy as it was.

Since pushing wasn't working, she tried to pull back but the movement only helped him to pin her down on the table. "Just calm down," he tried to reassure her, his hand moving under the fabric of her dress to cup her left breast.

She tried to free a leg the best she possibly could to kick him in the thigh. Unfortunately the long, tight gown didn't offer the same ease of movement as the uniform she wore on missions so she ended up not caring much about her aim as long as she made contact somewhere. Eventually she thought she had landed a blow on him somewhere in the melee of their bodies as Kankurou stopped suddenly and stepped back.

Finally he has come to his senses, she thought, when a familiar voice came from the hall.

"Ino said she's not interested. Got it?" She peeked over Kankurou's shoulder to see Shikamaru standing in the doorway in shadow possession jutsu stance.

So Kankurou hadn't stopped of his own accord. Ino felt a wave of disappointment and fear as she ran to Shikamaru's side. She couldn't believe what had just happened. It had all been so fast. Just a minute ago she had been standing with a friend, even pitying his childhood misery and now she was no longer quite sure who that man was.

Shikamaru wanted nothing more than to break into shadow neck bind technique and kill the mother fucker there and then but he knew that killing the Kazekage's brother would only lead to a diplomatic incident. Instead he chose to take Ino away from the room as quickly as possible, knowing they should keep their distance from the guy to avoid any further confrontation.

Ino rearranged herself as best she could before stepping back into the party hall. She hadn't spoken a word. She was far too shaken to speak of the incident just yet, not even feeling the courage to thank Shikamaru who had quickly noticed her absence as well as that of Kankurou. Having watched her from afar for a good part of the evening he had become suspicious of the puppet master's stares as well. She put on her best party face and continued making her rounds speaking with guests.

Meanwhile, Kankurou was busy fuming in his brother's office. Two times that bitch had refused him, something no girl had ever done once. Maybe she was involved with the shadow bastard but having a current boyfriend had never been an obstacle for any of the girls he'd known. Women were always flattered to receive his attention. He was after all the fucking son and brother of a Kazekage, dammit!

As his anger began to subside a bit after two shots from Gaara's private liqueur stash, a wave of humiliation began to take its place. How was he going to still be around the girl after what had just happened? He certainly couldn't tell Baki and what would his reasons be for suddenly no longer wanting to be her guide? Even worse, what if she told Baki what he'd done and requested that he be relieved of his duties. No, Baki must not hear about this. No one should. He would have to get rid of the Leaf ninjas, but how?

XXXXX

Kankurou figured his plan was fool proof as he made his way back to the State Hall after a little errand outside. He carefully grasped the two small vials he had picked up at the greenhouse and made a concerted effort to not get them mixed up.

He slipped back into the party as discreetly as possible, verifying that no one was watching him too closely and that the Konoha couple had their backs turned to him.

He proceeded directly to the main banquet table and carefully poured the contents of the first vial into Gaara's cup. He then walked in the direction of the couple. He passed quickly behind them, remaining back far enough so as to not be detected but close enough to send a nearly invisible chakra string, to which he had attached the empty vial, into one of the side pleats of Ino's dress. The manipulation was simple child's play for Kankurou. He smirked as he remembered how he used to perform a similar trick, in the reverse sense, to grab wallets off of passersby for fun. Now he just needed to send the alert.

Back at the entrance, he whispered to one of the guards and handed him the second vial. Immediately the guard took action and went to locate Gaara. He spoke lowly to the leader and accompanied him back to the table where he had been dining.

The guard emptied the vial into Gaara's cup under the Kazekage's supervision and they both appeared stunned to see the dark coagulating forms that confirmed the presence of a poisonous substance in the beverage.

The guard said something else to Gaara who gave a nod of approval.

He then went over to Ino, excused himself for interrupting the conversation and for what he was about to do before proceeding to pat down the startled girl, easily finding the empty poison bottle which had been so casually dissimulated on her person. He held it up so that Gaara could see it from the distance.

Ino recognized the vial immediately as one that she worked with in the lab and although she didn't fully comprehend what was happening she knew that the empty bottle could not be a good sign. She spun round with a most horrible and frightened look to turn to face the Kazekage.

Her body and mind were struck numb as he spoke: "Place them under house arrest."


	8. Chapter 8

Ino was busy trying to get a grasp of the situation but the more she thought about it the more helpless and trapped she felt.

Never had she dreamed that she would hate this apartment so. Despite the vast volume of the rooms, the place only felt like one large cage in the confines of which she and Shikamaru had been reduced to pacing the floors, in an unending wait.

Shikamaru had no doubts that Kankurou was behind the setup. The timing said it all. However, with no means of leaving the apartment he was powerless to act or find the clues that would prove Ino's (and consequently their) innocence. The only viable solution would be to obtain an audience with the Kazekage, but even then it would just be their word against that of the puppet master. It wasn't too difficult to guess who Gaara would believe given the choice between his blood brother and Konoha strangers.

Needless to say, Shikamaru's promise had been broken. Not only did the dread and seriousness of their situation make it impossible for them to even think about picking back up on the previous evening's pre-party events but guards had been posted everywhere around the apartment. They were on the roof, at the front door and, as if that wasn't enough to chill their libido, there was a guard on each side balcony with a very clear view of the inside of their living quarters. They had no privacy and surveillance continued around the clock.

"What if I use my mind transfer technique?" Ino suggested, searching for any solution that might help them now. "I can use one of the balcony guards and with his body I could go off and look for clues. We just need to pay attention to the next shift change."

"In theory that would be a way to get one of us out of here but one of the other guards is bound to witness the transfer and even if you did pull it off you wouldn't know where to begin looking or be able to hold the jutsu long enough to make much headway," Shikamaru refused.

"I could go straight to Gaara and explain the situation."

"And look guilty as hell by showing how you can just pop in and out of bodies and appear anywhere. It's far too dangerous and if you get caught it will only hurt what little case we might have," he reasoned.

"Then one of us can pretend he's sick and somehow get help when he gets taken to the hospital."

"Ino, you can't base a plan on 'somehow.' It has to be more structured than that and secondly, we're under house arrest. If one of us was sick then they'd just send a doctor here and they'd notice it was a lie. We can't fight with underhanded tactics. We have to keep our calm and our integrity if we expect anyone to believe us."

Well, Ino was out of ideas. Shikamaru was the strategies expert so why couldn't he come up with a plan?

"Trust me, Ino. I'm trying and a little silence would help." He knew his tone had been rather harsh but he just couldn't come up with a plan that would effectively get them out of this jam. Being locked in was the worst possible scenario for him. Unable to work in the field gathering data, his back was against the wall. His conclusion: there wasn't a damn thing he could do from their prison. He could only hope that someone was out there doing the fieldwork for them.

XXXXX

Fortunately for Ino and Shikamaru, Gaara was an intelligent leader who knew how to surround himself with highly competent staff. Unfamiliar with Suna law, little did the couple know that the Kazekage could have had them executed on the spot with just the evidence he had been given of an attempt on his life. By issuing a house arrest he was in fact buying them time while he waited for more information to come in.

Their true savior came in the person of Matsuri. There was no one Gaara trusted more especially when it came to issues of personal integrity. He knew that she had an amazing talent for reading people, just as she had been the only pupil to understand his good intentions when she entrusted him to be her sensei. So when she came to his office to discuss the incident he asked the one question which he knew would pretty much decide the Konoha couple's fate as far as he was concerned: "Matsuri, knowing both Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino in the month and a half that you have worked with them, do you believe that either would commit this most serious crime for which they have been accused?"

Without a second's hesitation, Matsuru replied, "No."

The Kazekage sighed. He didn't need for this to become a diplomatic dispute between the two villages but he needed answers if he was going to release them.

Matsuri spoke: "If I may, Lord Gaara."

"Yes, please. I welcome your input gladly."

"I was present the entire evening and I can't say that I saw any suspicious activity on their part. I believe all those who attended can attest to their actions. I know that Ino was constantly surrounded by numbers of guests. I don't know when she could have found time to approach your drink without anyone noticing, although she did leave the room once."

"She did?"

"Yes, but that was in the company of Kankurou."

"Kankurou, you say? What would she have been doing with Kankurou?"

"Well I don't know that it's my place to say but it appeared to be him that escorted her out of the room."

"And she went willingly?"

"As far as I could tell but I was still a bit worried."

"Worried, why?"

Matsuri went on to explain what she had witnessed in the nightclub and how she had found Kankurou's behavior a bit over the top. In fact, she had felt it was her duty as a representative of the governing family to actually go and pull Ino out of the situation before Kankurou caused another one of his famous scenes.

Shit, Gaara thought, not again. The Kazekage loved his brother greatly and would fight with him to the end, but these 'scenes' of Kankurou's were beginning to wear thin. He couldn't keep covering up and making amends for Kankurou's bloated ego. He knew that his brother somehow felt that most everything and, more importantly, everyone (of the female persuasion at least) was his due from birthrights but nearly causing an international incident was going too far. He'd have to take action.

"Go find Kankurou and ask him to come here please."

XXXXX

At first, Kankurou denied even leaving the party hall with Ino or maybe he had but he'd had a lot to drink that evening. He couldn't quite remember everything.

However, an alibi of drunkenness wasn't going to work. The guard, when interrogated separately, had found him quite lucid when he gave him the poison alert and handed him the vial.

When questioned further, Kankurou could find no excuse for being the only one in the know about the assassination attempt. He had no sources to reveal for the tip-off and eventually feeling the pressure admitted that he had been the one behind the set up; but not without insisting that he had only acted to open Gaara's eyes. He had too much blind faith in these strangers and as he never listened to his opinion anyway he had felt it necessary to show Gaara the danger through action.

His reasoning was ridiculous and Gaara knew he had to be punished but this was still his brother and he needed to avoid word of the situation from exiting the city walls. So the Kazekage took the decision he felt best and assigned Kankurou to an unimportant mission with strict orders to not return to Suna before the next month and a half were up. That would get him out of the village and far away from the Konoha girl at least.

Kankurou had no choice but to pack his bag that evening. He had no desire to leave but he knew all too well that he was being treated with unprecedented clemency. It would be better to not try his luck any further and accept spending the next month and a half living like a missing nin. That last thought however made him cringe with anger.

XXXXX

Ino sat up as the guards moved outside. She turned to all sides to see them taking off in a flash to nearby roofs, one by one. Her immediate reaction was to wonder where the danger was. Only after the last had left did it occur to her that they were gone from the apartment.

"What do you think's going on?" she asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know." He looked confused as well and stood to get a better look out of the window when there was a knock at the door.

Ino rushed past him happy to have any excuse to open the door for the first time in nearly twenty-four hours which had felt more like the same number in days.

"Lord Kazekage!" she exclaimed with blunt surprise, knowing that an official appearance by Gaara on their doorstep could mean either very good or very bad news.

When he asked if he could enter and she saw that he was unguarded, Ino's heart jumped with glee however.

He explained Matsuri's suspicions and how they had led to a full confession from Kankurou. He informed them that the Sand shinobi had been asked to take leave of the village for the remainder of their stay and how much he hoped his absence would incite them to stay on and somehow make amends for the unfortunate incident. He understood that they would probably not be able to make an immediate decision but hoped that they would consider the proposition that evening.

XXXXX

As Gaara stepped out and Ino closed the door behind him, she fell back against the door with a sigh of relief. Her legs could barely support her after the stress of the last several hours. She felt drained and the wave of fatigue that took over her body acted as a reminder that she hadn't slept for the past thirty-seven hours.

She made her way to the couch to slump beside Shikamaru who had plunged onto the couch before Gaara was even out of the door. She knew he would already be asleep now that the stress had subsided and that she should be jumping for joy but even the strength to walk all the way back to her room had escaped her.

As she sat she noticed that Shikamaru wasn't yet asleep. In fact, he seemed wide awake, with a large grin on his face. She couldn't help but smile back. They both had reason to be very happy. They had escaped a most harrowing situation by the skin of their teeth and on sheer luck alone.

"Well, you look content. I thought you'd be dead to the world already. I sure am beat."

"Sleep and not keep my promise? No way. I'm a man of my word and I could still be happier," he smirked.

Promise, what promise? And what could make him happier than knowing they weren't going to be executed? It took her sleepy mind a moment to make the connection. Last evening seemed so long ago but she pondered no more as he edged closer to where she was lounging, placing a warm hand on her thigh.

The contact was an instant wake up call. The adrenaline that shot through Ino's body from the touch swept all feelings of slumber from the girl's mind. Ah, yes, she had made him make a promise and a very good one at that.

She reached out to grab Shikamaru by the shoulders, bringing him near for a deep, warm kiss. The frenzy from before the celebration had disappeared from their movements, replaced by slow, experimental passion not as a result of being tired but from the understanding that they now had plenty of time to discover one another on the most intimate plane.

Shikamaru positioned himself next to Ino who had stretched herself out full length on the couch. His hands could roam as they pleased and he never had to leave her mouth. He worked one hand down the length of her arm, over a hip and several times down and back around the length of her thigh until he came to pause on a soft, round buttock, using the flesh as a lever to bring her in closer and lock her in tightly. The horizontal routine began slowly with minor bumps and grinds until their bodies were writhing in coordinated motion as each searched to ease an ache of desire that only grew with each rhythmic movement.

Soon Ino could feel the rock hard presence of Shikamaru's stiffened member rubbing below her stomach. She wrapped a leg around his thigh to feel the object grind against her mound at the spot where she needed to feel it most. Despite being fully clothed their movements took on added intensity until they cumulated to a point where Shikamaru knew that he couldn't go on much further like this. Dry humping was great but the growing urgency in Ino's moans and the hard friction were making his erection almost painful. He yearned to feel skin.

"Ino," he stopped suddenly, trying to pull back, sit up and look her in the eye despite the difficulty it took to do so in his condition.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" she feared, not wanting to stop. Having placed him earlier in a suitable position with the help of her leg the poor sex starved girl had nearly peaked to orgasm through the simple rubbing.

"No, trust me you're doing everything right. Too right," he added.

She gave off a smile of relief but couldn't help but feel flustered after the brutal, unexpected pause.

"It's just that, well… before this goes any further, I need to know that this is what you really want. I mean, I need you to tell me that you're ok with what I won't be able to stop if we don't end this right here and now."

Ino understood immediately what he meant and although she couldn't imagine that he would still doubt her intentions where he was concerned, she was moved to know that he respected her enough to ask.

"Shikamaru…please… I want you so badly." The answer left her lips like a dying plea but did not go unanswered as he leaned in for what she thought would be another kiss when, to her surprise, he didn't place his lips on her mouth but instead reached one arm under her thighs, the other behind her back, lifting her from her current position. The next thing she knew, she was being carried towards his bedroom.

Ino would never have known, but this was a decision that Shikamaru had made awhile ago.

He knew Ino wasn't at a loss for suitors. For years he had silently sat by as men practically lined up in single file to display their charms, each trying to convince Ino that he was 'the one.' He had observed, watched, waited from afar, never confessing, never pretending to be someone he wasn't. Nor had he actively pursued her, or offered her more than friendship until she had acknowledged wanting more, knowing that, well, either she cared or she didn't but that it needed to be her heartfelt decision. Admittedly, he had kind of panicked when he had first been assigned this mission, afraid he wouldn't be around to survey the competition and that maybe, just maybe, she would find someone to her liking in those three months; but he had given her the choice and she had chosen to join him.

After years of shared bickering, laughter and tears by just sitting back and being himself, the slow and steady 'loser' had won the race and so Shikamaru had decided that if this moment did ever come, he was not going to fuck her- no, he and Ino would make love.

Back in his room, Shikamaru placed Ino gingerly on the bed. He removed his shirt and went to lie beside her.

Ino loved the taut look of his torso. He had the tight physique of a shinobi but without the excessive muscles or six-pack of the overachieving, ever training ninja. Thusly he guarded a boyish charm- smooth and toned. Now without the shirt she could clutch his strong shoulder blades, run her fingers down his spine, his chest, his stomach. She loved the way the latter quivered nervously under her touch when her hand travelled down just a bit too far.

Shikamaru began to remove Ino's top. She offered no resistance and gladly lifted her arms over her head in a pose of total submission and compliance. Once off, he appreciated the firm swell of the kunoichi's breasts which rose and fell to the heavy, saccadic rhythm of her breathing. She was dressed in civilian fashion, sporting a lacy bra instead of her bandages allowing him easy access to the hardened nipples peaking through the rough fabric. She was burning under the heat of his gaze and longed for the freedom the cool air surrounding her now topless upper body promised if only she rid herself of the undergarment that now felt two cup sizes too small. He gently bit each aureole in turn, enjoying the look of pleasure on her face that doing so procured. Ino's heart was racing and she was convinced her breasts would have swollen to exaggerated proportions and spilt out of her bra if Shikamaru hadn't finally decided to remove the undergarment. That didn't however end the teasing as he began to suckle one breast and then the other, pulling and biting playfully in ways that made her writhe at the hips.

While making great work of his tongue, Shikamaru reached down to the high hem of her skirt. He inched his hand up between her vacillating thighs until he reached a pair of considerably damp underwear. Ino groaned loudly in response to the touch but was obviously still not satisfied as she grabbed his hand and forced it down harder onto her mound. She took his fingers and led them to slide below her lace panties. Shikamaru didn't need any spurring on after that as he discovered how easily all five digits ran over the slick surface beneath. With little to no effort the longest of the group slid into the hot, tight opening below. Ino could barely control the movements she was making as she tried to get the most satisfaction a single finger can provide. Shikamaru was stirred by her obvious need. Her every thrust, her every motion only proved how much she really did want him. She called him by name and although there was no need for her to ask, she begged for him to take her 'now.'

He removed his hand only to comply with her demand, catching the top of her skirt and sliding what remained of her clothes over her long bare legs and down onto the floor.

Standing at the foot of the bed, Shikamaru began to undo his belt as he took in the vision of the nude blonde girl, sprawled before him. His chest and groin burned as he continued to undress, never releasing his gaze, when it occurred to him just how beautiful she really was. Strangely, he had never paid that much attention before. Obviously he knew that she was easy on the eyes but somehow he had shielded himself from her feminine charms until now, probably as a means to keep his concentration while working at her side or possibly to convince himself that he didn't care all that much as he awaited the day when she would find that special someone, never daring to think that it could be him. Now that he had become that person a new flood of reality swept over him. Had he really made her think that guys didn't necessarily like thin girls just to belittle her? Had he really convinced himself that he just wanted an average looking wife to eliminate her immediately as a possibility? Just what had he told her, told himself? A part of him felt like a jackass as he removed the last of his clothing. How could he have ever denied what he felt for the extraordinary girl that now lay on his bed, offering herself so completely to him?

Shikamaru placed himself carefully on top of Ino, aligning the tip of his hardened member at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked, trying to keep his composure.

She answered by moving her hand to his head to remove the band that held back his hair. "Now I am," she giggled, giddy to see the handsome face that hovered just centimeters above her own now framed in the manner she simply adored.

What was it with the hair? Shikamaru wondered. He didn't think he'd ever really understand what went on behind those deep blue eyes in that female head of hers but as long as it made her happy he was more than willing to play along; and now he figured he was long overdue for obliging her a second time and with that thought fell into her with a deep kiss, knowing that the distraction caused by his mouth would ease any eventual pain.

He entered her slowly, some would say tenderly, until the resistance became too much to advance any further. He retracted with great care and proceeded forward again, making more headway than before. He continued with slow, concentrated thrusts until she opened fully around his thickness. Feeling her tight silken walls, welcoming him in full, loosening to accept his entire length, sent the shadow ninja on edge. He quickened his pace, only to be spurred on even further by the soft moans Ino was emitting. The look on her face was delicious. Her features twisted in a delightful grimace.

She spoke his name, once, twice, again, making him love her all the more.

He pumped harder, uncontrollably, but hoped that he would be able to contain his release just long enough, just long enough for her to…

Ino wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him in tighter from behind. The tilt of her pelvis brought him to a spot she never knew existed; the pleasure was immeasurable.

Shikamaru could not ignore the heightened stimulation of their tightened position either. He cursed under his breath knowing that he could not last much longer stuck thusly in her depths when Ino felt the beginnings of the hot wave that started at her toes, and overtook her limbs, her torso, her mind, her sex. As the sensation washed back down her body, the walls that locked Shikamaru's length tightened and twitched, urging him to release. Never could he have imagined this feeling, this overwhelming need to just let go, as his desire escaped him, to accompany the spasm of Ino's orgasm.

Once their breathing had calmed they both relaxed into the bed but remained comfortably intertwined, lulled into a dreamland where all was simple bliss, far from the headache of puppet ninjas and prisons. The young chuunin thought he heard a girl still whispering his name through soft lips that purred into the skin of his neck as he drifted off into well deserved slumber.

('Shikamaru... I love you,' the voice said- or was that part of an approaching dream?)


	9. Chapter 9

Ino finished packing the last of her belongings. She placed the souvenirs she had bought for her family and friends on top of the clothes in her bag before closing it. Now ready to depart she took a last long look over the apartment.

She let out a deep sigh but smiled as she scanned her surroundings for the last time. The three months had come to an end. The Suna botanists were recreating the experiments she had trained them in at the greenhouse and the construction of the irrigation system was well under way. Ino knew she would never forget this place but had an inkling that she and Shikamaru might be back sometime soon as Gaara had been most pleased with the work they had accomplished. He had already hinted at a future collaboration.

Even if they were not chosen to return, Ino knew that she would only look back at these three months with happy memories. She had all but forgotten the incident with Kankurou and the dreadful situation she and Shikamaru had found themselves in. Shikamaru had found plenty of ways to help her forget- each evening, every morning and on several lazy afternoons. Ino had to wonder if there was any corner of the apartment that they had left 'unsoiled.' It was highly doubtful.

Yes, she would definitely miss this place; yet still a certain part of her was pleased to see this chapter of their new couple come to a close. They would be returning to Konoha and there they would share the news of the events that had transpired. Their relationship would be official and everyone would know that they were now together.

Ino's heart leapt at the idea. She figured that she or Shikamaru would look for an apartment once they returned or maybe they'd go looking together. Either way things wouldn't be much different than they were now. Except for missions they would continue to wake in each other's arms and that was all that really mattered in the end.

"You ready?" Shikamaru asked, throwing his bag over his shoulder and offering his hand as a sign of encouragement. "No regrets?" he added.

"Not a one," she answered with a strong squeeze.

She placed a quick but highly meaningful kiss on his lips and turned to exit the apartment, leading him out by the hand.

XXXXX

Shikamaru decided, with these being their last evenings alone, without having all of Konoha in their business, that they should stay in inns during the journey home. The kunoichi had squealed with delight at the news and jumped up to embrace him around the neck in true Ino-style. It didn't take much to get her pumped up he thought not realizing that, although it had never fazed him, she never really appreciated all the camping outdoors required on missions, not when there were nice warm, comfortable beds in the towns they travelled by. He simply thought that inns would be more practical for their nocturnal activities.

Thusly they proceeded over the next nine days which they would have stretched out into many more if the village was not awaiting their return at present. The final evening they splurged on a spa facility. Ino almost exploded with joy when he made that suggestion. He was making quick mental note of the things that pleased her and thought he was beginning to understand and pick up on a pattern. The warm springs were a delightful way to end their now over three month trip. Greatly relaxed and understanding that this would be the last inn they would be visiting, their love making took on a greater intensity that evening. Their bouts were long and loud- loud enough to create a nuisance for the neighbor in the next room, not that they thought about it or even cared.

The person staying in the next room did care however. He cared a lot. Not that he hadn't been faced with this situation on many occasions or hadn't himself been at the center of similar disturbances but this man was Kankurou and as he came to realize from the moans and screams that continued to amplify that the two people he wanted the least to run into ever again were at the source of the trouble, his blood boiled and he cursed his bad luck. Why couldn't he just be done with them? Yeah, he was traveling close to Konoha but only to buy time before he could return to his homeland with his tail tucked between his legs. He dreaded the humiliation he was going to be facing soon and he had even stopped in the Hidden Leaf Village two weeks back to request a favor of Temari which he thought would rectify or at least lessen the dreadful feeling. She had less than politely refused so he had decided to leave it at that and just wipe the couple clean out of his mind. That was his intention at least until he found himself in the same inn suffering their incessant lovemaking. Why had he hung around this close to Konoha? He should have high-tailed it out of Wind Country after speaking with his sister. Now he had Ino back in his head and going to complain to the manager and moving to another room on the other side of the building wasn't enough to remove the visions that now haunted him of what he had overheard.

XXXXX

The next morning Ino and Shikamaru sat out on the last leg of their journey back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They were little more than an hour from their destination when a thought came to Ino.

"There's a field just a few meters off that always has the prettiest lilies this time of year. I just have to get a bouquet for my mom."

"Ok, you go on," Shikamaru agreed, spotting a large rock on the side of the path that would be perfect to use to catch a few clouds. "I'll just wait for you here."

Ino dashed off, promising she wouldn't take too long. Shikamaru really didn't care how long she took. He hadn't had very much time to gaze up at the sky in quite awhile and the weather was gorgeous, just perfect for doing so. He lay back against the rock, his hands placed carefully behind his head, and was quietly admiring the strong contrast between the white fluffy clouds and the dark blue sky when everything suddenly turned black.

When he came to, Shikamaru realized that he had been gagged and bound to a tree not far from the path. Making the natural move to attempt to free himself, he discovered that these were no ordinary binds. This 'rope' was fashioned from chakra and the more he struggled the tighter its hold. There was no way he would be able to free his hands to form even the slightest sign. Furthermore, he had been placed where no one would be able to see him but he had been left with a very clear view. In fact, the view was almost too prominent as if his assailant wanted him to sit and suffer while others passed by or to witness something in particular, but what?

From his angle, Shikamaru could see Ino reappear from the woods. She was holding a beautiful bouquet of carefully picked lilies. He hoped that she would somehow be able to spot him but found it highly unlikely given the spot.

His heart sank as he saw her make her way not over to him but to the rock where he had originally been waiting when to his surprise he saw a figure stand to greet her. At first glance he expected to learn the identity of his assailant but took a double take when he realized that the person now standing clearly in view before her (even with his back turned) was definitely him! Someone had stolen his identity.

XXXXX

"Wow, I didn't have to go wake you. That's a first. I hope I wasn't too long," Ino spoke to the person she believed to be Shikamaru.

"Nothing you can't make up for," the fake shadow ninja smirked.

Ino acquiesced with a quick kiss to the lips assuming that was the payment he was requesting. It seemed a fair enough trade for his patience but when she pulled back he grabbed her quickly by the arms to pull her back in. Ino was surprised but somehow managed to shift her hand carrying the bouquet off to the side, preventing the flowers from becoming smashed between their bodies as she succumbed to Shikamaru's kiss.

Meanwhile, the real Shikamaru cringed, unable to react. Again he pulled and yanked trying to break free but the ropes only tightened further and now they were burning through his clothing and into his skin. The burns became quite painful and he had to let up his resistance for fear of being slashed to bits but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart as he watched Ino kissing the fake him. Even if this mystery person resembled him physically she should have picked up on the differences in their chakra signatures. No ninja had the talent to totally transform into another. There were always discrepancies in the energy signals and given the intimate level of his relationship with Ino he expected her to notice the stand-in immediately.

As she kissed Shikamaru it took much less than strange chakra to tip Ino off that something was amiss. Everything about this man seemed wrong- the way he held her, the way he kissed and then when she tried to end the embrace and he insisted with a "Come on, baby" Ino knew there was no way she was kissing the man she loved. Ino had learned a lot of things about Shikamaru over the years and thousands more in just the past three months and one thing she knew for sure, he was not the 'hey, baby' type.

She jumped back quickly before he could bring her in close again.

"You're not Shikamaru!" she screamed. "Who are you and what have you done with him?" Her words were filled with vehemence. If this person had done anything, anything, to hurt him…

In a puff of smoke the fake Shikamaru was replaced by a very smug looking Kankurou. "So you figured me out? Too bad. We could have had some fun."

"Fun? F-fun? You jerk." Ino protested, practically stuttering as the flood of memories from her last encounter with the puppet master came back to mind. She threw the hardest punch she could, hoping it would land to break his nose, she was so furious.

He caught the jab easily in an open fist, having predicted she wouldn't take well to the revelation. Quickly he found himself caught in a scenario of déjà vu, something like the sparring they had practiced back in Suna but filled with bad intentions.

The match up was an interesting one. Kankurou, being a jounin, would have easily had the upper hand but he was without his puppets and this was a pure taijutsu match. In fact Kankurou was using no ninjutsu or weapons almost as if he needed to beat something out of his own system through the sheer force of his fists, as if the beautiful girl before him could serve as a makeshift punching bag for all of his ills and not just those which she had personally caused him.

The emotionally charged battle made him a bit clumsier and having sparred together Ino was better able to predict his movements. That wasn't however enough to save her from a few well placed blows and she knew that there was no way she could win in a battle of fists against such an advanced shinobi. She knew she had only one other weapon but didn't know how she could pull off that ninjutsu on her own.

Shikamaru watched the scene in horror but he knew that it could have been much worse. Ino was getting bashed pretty badly but he knew Kankurou wasn't the kind of enemy who would look to destroy Ino. He figured that the puppet master was acting out over his broken ego and that he would eventually tire, decide that he had proven his point and retreat. He would just have to watch the pitiful battle play itself out before his eyes. That was the feeling he had resigned himself to until he saw Ino do the unthinkable.

Ino refused to lose to Kankurou. Not only had he tried to violate her by posing as Shikamaru but she still did not know what he had done with her boyfriend and he refused to talk. He seemed to be amused knowing that he held the answer she seeked more than anything else but ignored just how far his silence was pushing her to the brink. The longer he held out the more certain she became that he had maimed Shikamaru or possibly even worse still. She had to know and end this fight.

The consequences she faced if she failed never entered her head as she jumped back a few meters and with the greatest of speed locked her fingers into the rectangle form necessary to perform a mind transfer jutsu. She had just one shot.

Shikamaru screamed at the top of his lungs but to no avail. The gag prevented him from stopping her from doing what he knew to be a huge tactical error. She should know by now that she was only to perform that jutsu in his presence after he had paralyzed the target and when he could watch over her soulless body. Why would she attempt it now? If she missed it could take her several minutes to return to her body and who knew what Kankurou would think to do given that kind of opening. The thought made Shikamaru's stomach turn. He felt as if he might throw up.

Fortunately, as the match had at present been without ninjutsu, Kankurou was not expecting the technique and Ino hit her mark.

She quickly found the information she was looking for in Kankurou's mind but had to stall a moment to figure out how she was going to get back out. It would take all of her talent and speed to return to her body, collect enough chakra in her knee and land it where he needed the lesson most and all that before he regained his senses and attacked first, in which case she didn't know what she would become. She knew that it would be a low blow in not just the literal meaning of the expression but couldn't figure out any other way to escape her predicament.

During the seconds she spent in his mind, Ino found that she was pummeled by other thoughts besides just those of Shikamaru's whereabouts and condition which she was delighted to know was not critical. What she read there surprised her greatly.

Ino had interacted a good deal with Kankurou before the incident at the party and had truly enjoyed his company. Despite the moody persona he put on, she knew he could be quite fun. She had truly considered him to be a good friend and that had made his actions all the more insufferable but even if they had grown to know each other some, she had never quite understood what made him tick. Someone of his rank and nobility should be happy. He had everything and could have had anyone. She never could figure out why he didn't have a steady girlfriend given as he was probably the best catch in Suna but this quick glimpse answered some of her burning questions and a part of her almost- almost- forgave him.

Yes, Kankurou probably should have been the happiest man in Wind Country. He had good looks, money and power. He had women falling at his heels. However none of that seemed to matter to him. He knew that none of those women saw him as Kankurou, a guy who could actually make you laugh or dry your tears, a man with enough dormant love in his heart to make the most hateful of shrews melt if he so choose to share that love. No, he realized at a very young age that friends were shallow and that no one cared so much about him as a person as they did his family name and rank.

Kankurou was a man who secretly suffered, living in the shadow of a father and brother, both Kazekages. He never had truly found his own identity sandwiched between an immensely talented older sister and a younger brother who, although feared and rejected, received enormous amounts of attention due to his difference. To make matters worse, that younger brother had become the leader of the village despite all that he had suffered before at the hands of its citizens, a title which Kankurou had felt would naturally be his as the elder, 'normal' brother, not to mention all the efforts he had put into his training and puppet creations while for Gaara with his Shukaku, strength and power had come effortlessly.

He had barely known his mother and despite how his uncle and many other family members blamed Gaara's birth for her death, somewhere deep inside he wondered if he hadn't played a part as well. It didn't take a mathematician to figure out that he was slightly less than nine months Temari's junior. He was living proof that breastfeeding is not a form of birth control and wondered just how much the strain of two closely placed births must have placed on his mother. In the pictures he had seen of her he had always found her to look frail and worn through the pasted on smiles. He was certainly the accidental, unnecessary birth. His parents already had Temari and they would go on to have another son.

His chosen jutsu had been a form of escape. It allowed him to lose himself in creativity while releasing his frustrations in the conception of evilly wicked puppets, the instruments of well thought out torture. The make-up was unnecessary but served as a mask for him to hide behind during this inner struggle and even those markings he changed often, never truly satisfied with the image they portrayed. Briefly said, Kankurou was a guy with issues but nothing that three or four years of intense therapy couldn't fix.

At least Ino was able to see that there was some saving grace in the boy but she still had to get out of his mind and out of this fight. She mentally prepared herself to make her fastest transfer and recovery ever.

"Release!"

She blinked to awaken her eyes to reality, trying to scramble to her feet as quickly as possible, when she saw a flash before her. She flinched to prepare for an incoming blow but it never came.

Startled she looked up to see what appeared to be the back of a young woman, across which was slung a metallic fan. It was Temari. Now Ino knew she was doomed.

XXXXX

Ino rose to her feet and prepared herself to fight the two Sand siblings. She knew she didn't stand a chance, especially not now that she had used a fair amount of chakra for the mind transfer technique and taijutsu with Kankurou hadn't been an easy affair. She was definitely feeling the fatigue but she would not go down without a fight.

However, Temari didn't turn to fight. She kept her eyes fixed on Kankurou as if to speak to him through her gaze alone. Only when she knew that he understood that this was the end did she turn to speak to Ino.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior," she said. "And I'll take care of things from here." She turned to take his arm and leave without further explanation.

"But how did you know to find him here?" Ino asked. Something still wasn't clear in her head.

Temari sighed and although she hadn't planned on prolonging her presence did figure that she owed the girl some kind of answer.

It turned out that Kankurou had come to visit Temari in Konoha with a very strange request just before the end of her stay. He had asked her to remain in the village a bit longer until Shikamaru and Ino returned and that she do her best to seduce the shadow ninja, that it might be interesting to make old rumors come true. However Temari was not one to need her brother's interference in her love life and she knew immediately that something was up. When she learned that this was his plot for revenge after having become a one and a half month outcast in his homeland, Temari wanted nothing to do with his scheme. She had no sympathy for his situation and had more self pride than to lower herself to such meaningless ends. Kankurou had left in a huff and she knew that having denied him satisfaction he risked making a completely idiotic move, just as he had. She had been on the lookout for their return for the past couple of days.

Ino thanked her kindly and watched as the two took off up into the trees. Kankurou had not even looked at Ino again before they left but Ino would have liked to make quick contact with his eyes. She knew she would confirm there the shimmer of sadness she had felt in his mind and hoped that he realized just how much his brother and sister cared, always covering for him and pulling him out of his own messes, to finally find some inner peace.

Ah, Shikamaru! Ino thought, and she ran to the place she had seen in Kankurou's mind.

"Are you ok?" she asked, removing the gag. Looking around she realized how he had been placed to witness the whole scene helplessly from this location. She felt badly for him and didn't know how she would have survived like that just having to watch him in a fight, unable to attempt a rescue. It was all rather cruel.

"Yeah, but I should be asking you that."

"I've been better," she replied realizing that she did look rather beat up and worn. "But that's not important. How do we get you untied? These aren't regular ropes."

"Look in my bag. You'll find Asuma's trench knives."

"Got 'em."

"Now infuse them with your chakra. Then they'll cut through the chakra strings."

Ino concentrated her chakra into the knuckle gadgets. This was the first time she had held them and as they cut through the ties with ease she couldn't help but smile at the thought of Asuma somehow looking out for them. She wondered what he would have thought to learn that his two polar opposite students had become lovers.

She began to help Shikamaru to his feet but noticed the deep cuts and burns along his torso and arms.

"Sit back down. Let me heal you some."

"No, really it's ok." Shikamaru was more than ready to leave this place, to erase what did and could have happened here from his mind. Never had the thought of the gates of Konoha seemed so welcoming and that is where they continued to make there way, without the long forgotten bouquet of lilies.

XXXXX

About 50 meters out from the gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the couple paused. This was it; the moment where they would return to friends and family as boyfriend and girlfriend. Nothing would be the same as before.

Shikamaru held out his hand to Ino. "You ready?" he smiled. He said that a lot now.

In his grasp she knew that she was. She was very happy to see that he had no qualms entering the village hand in hand. It was the sign she needed to know that he was willing to let everyone know. They wouldn't be hiding behind pretense like Asuma and Kurenai had.

Sakura had spotted from the Hokage tower what she thought to be the forms of her friend Ino, and Shikamaru, approaching the village. She had been keeping an eye out expecting their return any day.

She excused herself and ran down to the gates to greet them. Ino had left her hanging for over three months. She was going to get the scoop as soon as she returned.

She leaned over to catch her breath from the run just in time to find them walking in.

Her eyes went wide to see them. "What the hell happened to you two?" she asked as soon as they were within conversation range.

"Well, we ended up in a little fight with…"

"No," Sakura cut Ino off. "I mean what the hell happened?" she asked again, motioning to their locked hands.

"Uh, well…" Ino paused, not sure how she should go into explaining their relationship in front of Shikamaru without making him nervous.

"Come on you two. Let me get you to the clinic. Looks like you need it." Then under her breath she whispered lowly to Ino: "You can fill me in there. I'm not letting you out of my sight until I've heard every juicy detail."

As they walked off Izumo turned to Kotetsu. "Man, did you see that?"

"Sure did and it looks like drinks are on you tonight."

"How's that?" Izumo questioned.

"Well you were the one dumb enough to put your money on heartbreak but, by the looks of those two, there was definitely bloodshed."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

FIN


End file.
